


A Priceless Reward

by RickyRiddle



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyRiddle/pseuds/RickyRiddle
Summary: "You… you said that… if I improve, you'd give me… a reward… of my choice."Alina Gray might be a genius artist, but when it comes to feelings, she was as oblivious and clueless as any other idiot in love.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Misono Karin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Priceless Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first yuri fic for MagiReco, staring my OTP, AliKari. There are some spoilers for arc 1 but none for arc 2. It's supposed to be in the same universe as MagiReco while kind of ignoring arc 2. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy! ^^

She could almost feel the nervous gaze of her junior behind her back, not that she cared. She dared to bother her for the umpteenth time with her stupid manuscript, the least she could do was to at least fear her wrath.

She wondered why she even bothered with this talentless fool. Why her, the genius artist Alina Gray, is so concerned by Karin's apparent inability to improve? What was a mediocre amateur mangaka to a famous painter such as herself anyway?

And yet, there she was, reading once again one of Karin's drafts, convinced that she will be once again disappointed by her lack of talent. The younger girl may not lack motivation and passion but in the world of artists, efforts didn't matter. Only results do.

That was all that those vultures cared about.

"U-uh… senpai?" Karin called timidly. "You're awfully silent… what do you think?"

When will this idiot learn that keeping asking that won't somehow make her art better? Rushing her judgement will only make her criticism worse.

"Don't interrupt when I, Alina, is thinking, Fool Girl."

"Eek! Sorry…!"

"Tsk… so _irritante_."

But it was true that today, Alina was taking much more time to judge Karin's manuscript. And it wasn't because it was so awful that she was at a loss of words. Quite the contrary, in fact.

It was actually decent for once. Not good but… at least passable. And Alina wasn't quite sure how to react to this.

When she finished going through the whole thing she dropped it on the desk and sighed. Karin instinctively clenched her strawberry milk- really, why was she still bothering to bring those here? She was basically asking to get it stolen. The imbecile.

"A...Alina-senpai…?"

"It's not bad."

Karin looked utterly shocked like she couldn't believe it. Alina could relate. She didn't believe it either.

"You mean… you liked it?"

"Hm… Let's just say it's not utterly garbage for once."

"Even the art?"

"... Yes."

It wasn't good enough yet to Alina's standard, but at least she could see Karin's improvement.

"What about the story?" Karin rushed to ask, seeming more excited and confident.

She looked just like a happy puppy.

"The typical cliché plot that loser otaku like," Alina simply replied.

"...Is… is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is. It may be cliché and cheesy, but this is exactly the kind of story that inspired people. Really, the heroine discovering that her crush is actually the villain she must defeat is so over-used but a classic. The dilemma the protagonist is facing, tormented between her duty and her love, it's so disgustingly cheesy. It's just _perfetto_."

It was certainly not the type of story Alina personally enjoyed, but she could see the appeal. She was somewhat curious about what could have been Karin's inspiration for the villain. The heroine was obviously Karin's dumb self-insert, but what about the villain? This eccentric, moody, maniac and slightly sadistic girl…

Nope. Alina really had no clue who could have inspired such a character.

Alina noticed that her junior was fidgeting, nervously playing with her fingers as she looked away.

"S-Senpai… um… do you remember what you told me the other day?"

"Depends. I, Alina, said a lot of things. You have to be more precise, Fool Girl."

"You… you said that… if I improve, you'd give me… a reward… of my choice."

"Oh? Did I?"

"Mhm."

Alina suddenly remembered. She indeed said those exact words. She never expected she would have to honour them though. In her defence, who could blame her for thinking Karin was highly unlikely to improve?

"I see. Well, a _promessa_ is a _promessa_ I guess. What do you wish for? Free strawberry milk?"

"Well… something more valuable than just strawberry milk."

"Ah, I see. Two strawberry milk."

"No, more valuable-"

"Three strawberry milk. It's my last offer."

"I mean something that is priceless…"

"Oh… that. Alright, who do you want dead?"

"... Wait, what? I don't want anyone dead!"

"Ah… sorry, I keep hearing about how a human life is priceless… Anyway, what do you want then?"

Karin was back at fidgeting. Seriously, what was wrong with her? Did she need to go to the bathroom or something?

"I… I want… uh… a… I want… a kiss!"

Well, that sure was unexpected. Alina just stood there, speechless, while Karin was blushing madly.

"You… what?"

"I said that… I want a kiss!" Karin repeated with more assurance. "You said I could choose any reward I want, well, I want a kiss from you!"

What was this idiot even thinking… Why would she even want to kiss her in the first place? Wasn't kissing something only couples do? Not that Alina knew much about that, to begin with.

"A kiss… where?" Alina asked.

"On… on the lips, obviously!"

Yep, Karin was definitely a weirdo. But, as she said earlier, a promise is a promise. And at least, it won't cost her any money.

"Very well then. Let's kiss."

Karin looked surprised that Alina complied to her request so easily, but she surely didn't complain. Really, what a strange girl.

Given that Karin was shorter than her, Alina had to slightly bend over to reach her. But Karin was faster and reached her lips with hers, kissing her.

Really, Alina didn't get what was the big deal with kissing. What was so pleasant with pressing your lips against someone else's? The softness? How warm it felt? No, she couldn't see the appeal…

Hey, did the room become warmer all of a sudden? She could swear that her body felt hotter. That and her heart had mysteriously started to pounder- for no reason at all.

She felt an indescribable disappointment when their lips parted away. Karin's face was now almost entirely red (did she have a fever?).

"I… I have to go!"

And just like that, Karin simply ran away. Alina remained still, wondering why she left in such a hurry. Was she actually sick? Or was the kiss not to her liking? Somehow, this last thought greatly displeased Alina.

The artist was left alone in doubt as her heart continued to inexplicably race like crazy.

* * *

Alina didn't even bother with knocking. She simply kicked the door opened and shouted to let her presence known.

"Mitama! I, Alina, request your assistance!"

The Coordinator raised her head from what looked like a mustard-filled cake abomination to look at her unexpected (and unwanted) visitor. A blonde girl that Alina hadn't bother learning her name glared at her with animosity.

"Alina! Did no one ever teach you to knock?!"

"You insignificant girl! I, Alina, only came to talk to Mitama and Mitama only. You may leave."

The blonde girl suddenly turned into her magical girl form, wielding a huge sword (or was it a machete) that Alina found unnecessarily big.

"Ok, that's it. I don't care what the others decided, I'm gonna murder her once and for all!"

"My my, no need to get all heated up, Momoko," Mitama said as she gently touched her arm before she looked at her guest. "Alina-san, whatever you have to tell me, you can say it in front of Momoko. She's not leaving."

Alina sighed. She would have much preferred to discuss alone, but it seemed that she'll have to bear this girl's (Makoto right?) presence. The latter dispelled her magical girl form and sat back, still glaring at Alina before she took back her cup of tea.

"So, what may you need me for?" Mitama asked, seeming genuinely intrigued.

The young artist opened her mouth but for a moment, no sound came out of it. What could possibly prevent her, Alina Gray, from speaking about her issues? There was like a wall in her heart keeping her from knowing it herself.

"I… I think I might have caught some strange illness," Alina finally said.

"Oh? What kind of illness? And why does it concern you?"

"Well… even since I became a magical girl, I never have been sick… So I'm worried it might be a curse or something- perhaps even a witch curse."

"Hmm… and what are your symptoms?"

"I feel warm- but I don't have a fever. It's mainly my cheeks that feel hot. My heart tends to race and my hands get sweaty… And that's starting to be awfully distracting."

Mitama softly grabbed her chin, pondering.

"Do you remember when those symptoms started?" Mitama asked.

"Oh, it was right after Fool Girl kissed me."

Momoji (it was her name right?) spat her tea.

"What?! You idiot! That just means you are in-"

"You are talking about Misono Karin, right?" Mitama calmly interrupted her.

"Yeah, her."

"And you said your 'symptoms' started right after she kissed you, is that exact."

"Yes."

"And you really don't have a clue how it could have started your 'illness'?"

Alina took the time to think about it. Said like that, the answer seemed obvious.

"You are right," Alina started. "I wasn't cursed by a witch-"

"Right-"

"I was cursed by Fool Girl!"

Momo-something loudly facepalmed. Mitama looked like her hand was hitching to do the same but managed to keep her composure and smiled.

"Alina-san, how could she have cursed you?"

"I don't know… some magic spell, or… she's herself under the influence of a witch!"

"Oh for fuck sake-"

"Alina-san, did you ever think that perhaps… oh can I say this… your 'symptoms' as you call them aren't actually symptoms of any illnesses and that you are in perfect health- at least physically?"

"Huh? I, Alina, isn't sure to follow you…"

"I mean you are not sick in any way shape or form- you just reacted positively to the kiss."

Somehow, this statement made Alina's heart race again as her cheek became warmer.

"W-what are you insinuating?! That I, Alina, somehow enjoyed getting kissed by this idiot?"

Both Mitama and whatever-her-name glanced at each other before they looked back at her.

"Yep," they both replied.

"Preposterous!" Alina exclaimed. "You dare to say that I, Alina, got any kind of satisfaction from that kiss? You must be kidding me…"

"Well then, how do you explain this reaction from being kissed by Karin-chan?" Mitama asked with a sly smirk.

Alina clenched her teeth, refusing to admit that Mitama was right.

"Well, perhaps that I, Alina, simply enjoy the act of kissing itself rather than Fool Girl's kiss. Nothing to do with her, I just happen to appreciate the act of pressing my lips on another girl's lips. That's all."

"Oh my God is she even for real-"

"Well, if you just enjoy kissing and you'd be fine with kissing any girl, how about you prove it and kiss me right now?"

Alina froze. Was… was Mitama serious? She could never tell. The Coordinator was always smiling so it was hard to know what was truly happening in her mind. Momo-thing seemed as surprised as her.

"...What?"

"You heard me well. Kiss me."

She may be smiling but at this point, Alina was convinced that Mitama was damn serious. Well, if she was so desiring of a kiss from her, Alina Gray, then so be it. At least it would prove this cheeky girl wrong.

"Fine. If you insist on tasting my lips so badly then I, Alina, shall oblige."

Without further ado, Alina stepped towards Mitama and got on tiptoes (the silver-haired girl was taller than her), before pressing her lips against hers.

She felt nothing particular. Sure, Mitama's lips were warm and soft just like any human lips were supposed to be, but it didn't make her heart race or her temperature rise up like when she kissed Karin. How strange.

Mitama finally stepped down and smiled at her.

"So? How was it?"

With a blank expression, Alina pressed a finger against her own lips.

"Nada," she simply replied.

"Huh?"

"I felt nothing. Your kiss didn't arise anything within me."

"I was expecting that but it still kinda hurts to hear that…"

Mitama's smile turned into a sly smirk again.

"So, do you know what it means, Alina-san?"

"... No."

"It means you love that girl or you are at least attracted to her."

Alina remained silent before she let out an awkward laugh.

"Surely you must be joking-"

"I'm not. You are undeniably attracted to Karin-chan."

Alina stopped laughing.

"I, Alina, 'attracted' to Fool Girl? Nonsense! I, Alina, do not love her, or anyone for that matter. I am above such trivial matters as 'romance'. I have better thing to do-"

"Like trying to destroy the town?" Momoko interrupted her.

"It was months ago, get over it already. Geez…"

Once again, the blonde girl turned into her magical girl form.

"I'm really going to kill her this time…!"

"Please don't," Mitama said. "Anyway, Alina-san, if you think I'm wrong, then why did her kiss make you feel all hot and bothered while mine didn't?"

"... Maybe because you are not attractive."

"Am I not?"

"... Ok you are but that's beside the point."

"Do you find Karin-chan attractive?"

"Not particularly… I think."

Alina was starting to get annoyed by all those insinuations about her feelings.

"It was a mistake to come to you. I should have known that you would try to confuse me like the deceiving little rogue you are!"

"... What…?"

Alina turned back and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mitama asked her.

"Proving that I, Alina, isn't attracted to Fool Girl!"

As she said that, Alina stepped outside and slammed the door as hard as she could.

* * *

"Karin-chan! Have you read the last chapter of Phantom Thief Kirin?"

Karin was absentmindedly sucking on her straw, too deep in her thought to even taste the strawberry milk, nor even hear her friend talk about their favourite manga.

"Karin-chan? Is everything alright? Karin-chan!"

Karin came to reality with a jolt to discover her friend staring at her with concern in her eyes.

"A-Ashley…! Sorry, I was just… daydreaming, I guess."

Karin tried her best to give Ashley a reassuring smile but her friend didn't seem convinced.

"Did something happen?"

As she said that, Ashley sat down next to Karin, on a bench near the latter's school. Karin sighed, feeling uncertain if she wanted to talk about it, but at the same time, Ashley was a good friend whom she trusted.

"Uh… remember… when I told you I had a crush on… my senpai?" Karin nervously began.

"Oh, yeah! What about that?"

Karin looked down, blushing as she nervously played with her fingers.

"W-well I may have… kissed my senpai…"

"WHAT!?"

Karin got startled when Ashley suddenly exclaimed that, looking enthusiastic.

"It's awesome! How did your senpai react?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Huh? How could you not know? You kiss them, right?"

"I… I did, but… I… I ran away right after!" Karin admitted shamefully.

Karin felt like crying. She had been longing for so long to tell Alina her feelings and when the right time came, she wasn't even able to confess and ran away instead, like a coward.

"Kirin… Kirin would have never… ran away like that… I don't deserve… to call myself a Kirinite!"

Karin couldn't hold on her tears anymore. She then felt a gentle arm wrapped around her shoulders as Ashley wiped away her tears.

"Aww, please don't say that! Do you remember in chapter 47, when Kirin had a crush on an exchange student? In the end, she was too shy to ever confess her feelings. Kirin is human, just like you. Love is hard for everyone, even magical girls! Well, _especially_ for magical girls! Don't be so hard on yourself."

Ashley was right. Kirin also faced a similar situation and yet, she didn't cry. How could she have forgotten this? She knew that in the face of adversity, Phantom Thief Kirin never gave up, and so should Magical Girl Karin!

With her newfound determination, Karin stood up and wiped away the remaining of her tears and smiled at Ashley.

"Thank you, Ashley. Now I know what I have left to do-"

"Fool Girl!"

"Eek…!"

Karin turned back and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Alina walking towards her, with a blank expression.

"There you are," Alina said.

"... S-senpai!?"

"Wait… the senpai you were talking about… is Alina Gray!?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Out of my way, weeb!"

Alina pushed the American girl, though not strong enough to make her fall. Ashley didn't insist and stand by as Alina finally reached her junior. Karin was feeling so nervous and looked away.

"Look at me," Alina ordered.

Her voice was soft yet firm and Karin felt obliged to obey. She looked at her senpai who still had a blank expression.

"A-Alina… senpai-"

Before she could say anything else Alina suddenly seized her collar and brought her to her height. Their lips met again in a kiss that Karin was definitely not expecting- not that she would complain, of course.

Karin gratefully accepted this kiss, wishing it could last forever but unfortunately, Alina broke it, before putting back the younger girl on the ground.

They both stayed silent for a moment as if they were too shy to speak. Karin was the one who finally broke the silence.

"... S-senpai…?"

" _Merda_."

"...?"

"Mitama was right!"

And right after yelling that, Alina ran away, just like Karin ran away earlier.

Karin simply stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back, to see Ashley smiling at her as she raised her thumb.

"Good job, Karin-chan!"

* * *

She didn't go to school today. She couldn't. She didn't know how to face her after what happened.

Alina didn't even bother to get all of her bed. She was all snuggled up, hidden under her blankets, as if it would hide her from her own conflicted feelings. As long as she stays hidden she won't have to face her issues… right?

There was a particular feeling Alina wanted to avoid. A painful one that was weighing on her conscience, sending her back to her usual depressive state.

_Tac tac tac_

The young artist flinched. What was that noise? It didn't sound like someone knocking at her door. More like something… hitting against her window? Regardless, Alina simply ignored it. She didn't care what it could be. This was how far gone she was in her own self-pity.

"... pai…"

Hm? Was that a voice she just heard?

"enpai…!"

Yep. Definitely a voice.

"Alina-senpai!"

She heard the window being suddenly opened and immediately got out from under the blankets with panic.

"Foul Girl!?"

Karin was standing in her room, the window wide open. Her junior was dressed in her magical girl outfit. Alina had to admit, she looked cute that way. Kind of witch-like, which was a plus.

"What are you doing, coming inside my house by the window like a thief?!"

"I'm Phantom Thief Karin!" she replied with a smirk.

"Huh? I thought you were done with that act!"

"I will be once I steal the most precious gem."

"... And what could that be-"

"Your heart."

Alina had to admit, it was smooth. Her heart started to race and she looked away, embarrassed to feel that way over some cheesy line.

"S-stop joking around…"

"I'm not joking around! Just like Kirin in chapter 47, I must overcome my fear and be honest towards myself!"

"... I don't get it…"

"I love you, Alina-senpai! And not in a friendly way! I want to be your girlfriend. Please go out with me!"

As she said that, Karin bent down solemnly and her hat fell, but she didn't seem to mind.

Those were the exact words Alina was dreading. Those three simple words that deep down, she may have wished to hear.

Yet never heard them pronounced sincerely. Until now.

This painful feeling that was weighing on her came back and before she even realized it, tears were rolling on her cheeks.

"A-Alina-senpai!? Why are you crying?!"

Alina froze. Her, crying? Since when? She brushed her cheeks and confirmed that she was indeed crying, and she wasn't even sure why.

"Why… Why do you love me!?" Alina suddenly exclaimed. "I'm awful to you! I'm awful to everyone! I'm an awful person who should remain loveless…!"

"That's not true!" Karin interrupted her. "The Alina I know isn't awful! Sure she may be rude and mean sometimes, but deep down, I know she has a good heart! I know you are not bad! You genuinely want me to improve and help me in your own way. If you didn't care you wouldn't bother!"

Alina wanted to reply back, but she had nothing to say. The last thing Karin mentioned… was true. If she didn't care for her, she wouldn't get so mad at her for not improving. After all, the opposite of love wasn't hate, it was indifference. The simple fact she cared about Karin proved that she did feel something for the younger girl, but was it really love? Was she capable of such feelings? Alina herself wasn't even sure.

"And you're also really cool and… pretty," Karin added, now blushing.

Alina couldn't help but blush too. Usually, that kind of compliment wouldn't make her react, but coming from Karin after everything that happened… she couldn't help but feel… good.

"T-thanks," was all Alina could reply at first. She then stood up and stepped closer to her junior. "You really are… the only person who ever genuinely cared about me. The only person who cares enough to know how I feel. You understand me better than anyone else… even myself."

Softly, Alina's hand brushed Karin's cheek before she gently stroked her hair.

"You have a beautiful soul, Karin. Thank you… for being there for me and having faith in me… even if I don't myself."

Before Karin could reply anything, Alina suddenly kissed her. A soft and chaste kiss on the lips. Maybe she'll never fully understand what love is, but she knew that she felt something for Karin. Something good. And that she wanted to remain by her side.

"I suppose that I, Alina, can give you the favour to call yourself my girlfriend."

Karin smiled at that and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist to hug her.

Perhaps that if there was at least one person who believed there was some good in her, Alina could finally believe it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I just wanted to write cute fluff but it ended up a little bit more heavy than expected. Anyway, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
